


Bam Goes the Heart

by CygnusRift



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Bella hates stilettos, Carlisle is GQ gorgeous, Drooling Nurses, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Stilettos can be a good luck charm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusRift/pseuds/CygnusRift
Summary: She’s a college graduate. He’s a 300 year old vampire. A few months into their burgeoning friendship, Bella and Carlisle attend a city wedding, where awkward seating arrangements, conspiring siblings, and a bevy of drooling nurses combine into an unexpected perfect storm, setting the stage for what could be the most magical night of their lives. [a human/vampire romance with some humorous twists, and a pent-up dash of lemony spice – BellaXCarlisle]
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 73





	1. A City Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at mixing hotness and ridiculousness. And because I have two long WIPs already on the go, I wanted to try my hand at a shorter and more light-hearted story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be once I'm done, but I'm thinking it'll be around 7 to 10, depending on the interest. We'll see. 
> 
> For those who are reading this, thanks for taking a chance on my story!
> 
> Note: For simplicity's sake, Edward and Esme aren't part of the coven in this fanfic.

**Rated [M] for language and eventual lemons**

CHAPTER 1

A CITY WEDDING

"Alice, have you seen my gray suitcase?"

"Your gray suitcase?" Her friend's muffled voice reached her from the other side of their hotel suite.

Sitting back on her haunches, Bella flung her damp hair away from her face, and considered the closet. Her black suitcase was there, along with an ironing board and two complimentary bathrobes. But her gray suitcase was absent. _I could have sworn I put it there._

Perplexed, Bella gained her feet, and wondered where it could be. Discarding the bath-towel she had previously wrapped around her frame, she reached for one of the bathrobes, and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Of the finest quality, it was soft and warm against her skin. Hands working to adjust the tie-around belt, Bella searched her room, and called to Alice again.

"You know, the small one with the white zipper? My shoes are in there." The cute yet sensible ones she was going to wear tonight, and the sneakers for the drive back to Forks tomorrow. Trying not to stress, Bella peered in her private bathroom before scouring the room again.

Unless she found her suitcase, and soon, she would be stuck wearing flip flops tonight. _Yeah, that's not gonna work_.

"Sorry, I haven't seen your suitcase," Alice called in reply.

Peeking under her bed, Bella frowned before straightening. "But I remember bringing it up here when we checked in," she argued upon leaving her room. _Did I leave it in the entryway?_

Padding barefoot through their upscale suite, Bella was halfway to the door when she noticed her friend standing at the threshold of the second bedroom. Leaning against the doorframe, at the far end of the contemporary sitting area, Alice regarded her with a mischievous and self-satisfied smirk. Dangling from her elegant fingers was a pair of stiletto sandals, black and strappy, with rhinestones on the delicate buckles.

Suddenly, the picture was clear as day. As her friend watched with a mirthful expression, Bella crossed her arms, and tried in vain to smother her amusement. "You did this. You hid my suitcase."

Alice pushed away from the doorframe. "Those shoes you brought? No. Uh, uh. Definitely not."

"What's wrong with my shoes?"

Alice cast a look that said, _you're joking, right?_ "I'm doing this for your own good, Bella." Halfway across the room, she bypassed the white sofa with its gray cushions. Five steps later, the petite vampire deposited the torture devices in Bella's hands. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you wear grandma shoes to a wedding?"

"Hey!" Bella tried to look offended, but her frown soon faded. She couldn't get mad at Alice. Annoyed maybe. Exasperated definitely. But actually mad? Never. Pointing a shoe in the pixie's direction, she raised her chin a little, and narrowed her eyes. "That's fashion coercion, I'll let you know."

"Maybe, but I make no apologies. And you're welcome." Turning, the vampire disappeared into her room for a moment, the words, "You're going to thank me later," floating in her wake.

Recognizing a lost battle when she saw one, Bella glanced down at the shoes. They were pretty enough. With a sigh, she turned them over and amended her thoughts. They were more than pretty. The sandals were downright gorgeous, sexy even. But stiletto heels?

_I'll be lucky if I don't break my neck with these._

At least they weren't four inches high _._ Resigned to her fate, Bella regained her room. It was just past five thirty. The wedding was set to begin in less than ninety minutes. Hair and makeup aside, they still had to drive there.

When Charlie had informed her that Bobby Knowles, a fellow cop and long-time friend of his, was getting married in Seattle, Bella had never imagined that the Cullens would be attending. While they chose to live amongst humans, the vampire coven usually lived on the periphery of things, participating in their community just enough to blend in, but never to such an extent that it would betray their secret.

But Jill Jenkens, the bride-to-be, was a pediatrician at Forks Community Hospital. According to Alice, she got along well with Carlisle. " _They might not be close friends_ ," she had explained during the drive earlier today, " _but they respect each other. According to Carlisle, in all the hospital, she is one of the few people who hasn't tried to seduce him_."

 _The curse of being a vampire_ , Bella thought with an amused shake of her head. They were drop-dead gorgeous, every last one of them, alluring in ways humans were not. And Dr. Carlisle Cullen… well, he was the most stunning of them all, at least in her eyes.

The first time Bella had seen him, more than two years after she had met Alice and Jasper at NYU, the first words to come to mind had been, " _movie star_."

Actually, no. That wasn't true.

Her very first thoughts had been "intruder" or "serial killer", but only for a fleeting instant. As memories of that embarrassing night replayed in her mind, Bella couldn't quite smother her amusement. Even now, she could feel herself blushing.

But back to "movie star", it was no exaggeration. He really did look like a leading man in a classic Hollywood film—with honey-gold hair, a perfect yet unassuming smile, and the kindest eyes Bella had ever seen. But unlike the stereotypical movie star, Carlisle was quiet and reserved. Caring and compassionate, he had devoted his life to healing others.

Medicine, music, and the arts. The man loved it all. Multifaceted, that's what he was.

To top it all off, Carlisle shared her love of reading. Of all the things he owned—the fancy house, the expensive cars—Bella had been most impressed by his personal library. When he had finally given her the tour, a few months ago, Bella had gaped at the shelves like a mesmerized idiot. His collection of old manuscripts and rare first editions wasn't merely special, it was out of this world.

Though rather unexpected, that evening had been a turning point of sorts, for up until that visit, the two had only spoken once or twice. Enthused by their common interests, they had laughed and talked long into the night, becoming friends in the process.

"Are you almost ready, Bella?" Alice said from the other room, drawing her from her musings.

Smacking her lips to smooth out her lip gloss, Bella fluffed her wavy locks, and contemplated her reflection. Though her sense of style tended to be on the simpler side, she rather liked the way she looked tonight. The fact that Alice had refrained from dolling her up had come as a surprise. Normally, her friend lived for such things: hair, makeup, and clothes. So much clothes.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Bella called over her shoulder. With a downward glance at her attire, she smoothed the front of her wine-coloured dress and adjusted her scarf-like over-piece.

Contrary to Alice's dress, her ensemble wasn't Hollywood flashy, but it suited the occasion just fine. The classy off-the-shoulder dress had narrow sleeves. Fitted and flattering, it fell in a straight hem down to her knees, where a small slit showed off a few tasteful inches of her left thigh.

"You look stunning, Bella!" Alice exclaimed once she saw her. Seemingly moved by the sight, she then brought a hand to her chest, her voice tinged with hidden meaning when she whispered, "You're going to have a great time tonight."

A great time? Given her clumsy history in regards to dancing, it seemed unlikely that she would have the time of her life tonight. Weddings—or more precisely wedding receptions—had never been her thing.

Honestly, all she was aiming for was an okay time. _If I can sit on the sidelines and enjoy a few drinks, it shouldn't be too bad_. _After all_ , she reminded herself, _I'm doing this for Charlie_. He and Sue had been invited, and they had both expressed their wish that she would attend with them. " _Bobby's like family. It would mean a lot to him if you came_ ," her father had assured her, and handed her an envelope. " _In fact, here's your invitation_."

Back to the here and now, Bella motioned to Alice's dress. "You look great." Tonight, the petite vampire wore a sequined cocktail dress of the same midnight blue as the clutch she held in her hand. Additionally, her hair was styled in a side-swept pixie cut. Sleek and polished, it accented her delicate features, suiting her quite nicely.

By the time the two made it to the car and left for the wedding, dusk had already descended upon downtown Seattle. While today had been mostly overcast, the sky beyond the surrounding buildings had cleared a short while ago, exposing a gradient canvas of bronzy orange and the deepest, darkest blue.

"How far is the Seattle Grand?" Bella asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Not very far."

Initially, the Cullens had planned on staying there as well. But one of Alice's precognitive visions had prompted them to change their minds. Because it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow, the entire family would be forced to shut themselves in. It was one of the downsides of being a vampire. Sunlight on skin equalled sparkles. Lots and lots of sparkles. " _Some of the nurses who work with Carlisle will wonder why we refuse to leave our rooms,"_ Alice had said by way of explanation _. "A few of them will show up and try to convince him to go to breakfast. They're nosy, and they like to gossip. They'll start asking questions. No, it's best for all of us if we stay elsewhere_."

And just like that, the matter had been settled.

"This traffic is pretty heavy," Bella said as she spied the long line of cars ahead of them.

"Don't worry. We'll be there on time," Alice assured her, and activated the turn signal. With a smooth turn of the steering wheel, the fashionista guided her Porsche 911 Carrera S onto a side-street, and continued along toward a cluster of high-rise buildings. The way the vehicle handled the corners, there was no denying it was an agile little car. With a gray metallic paint job and a red leather interior, it was pretty stylish, too. Just like its owner.

Because she could see flashes of future possibilities, Alice could time their route to perfection, navigating the streets at precisely the right time to avoid the worst of the traffic.

A few more clever turns and they were driving down one of the city's main avenues.

"There it is," Alice declared as the hotel finally came into view. Located near the Seattle Waterfront, the high-rise boasted some of the best views in the city. At least, that's what Charlie had said when he'd looked it up online.

At first, Bella had been surprised by the wedding's location, but the bride, Charlie had told her, had grown up in Seattle, and most of her family was there. And from what she had learned, hers was a large family, hence the reason the couple had chosen to marry in the city.

They were nearly at the hotel. Her features bathed in the reddish glow of tail-lights, Alice followed a line of cars into the underground parking garage.

"Charlie in Seattle. Now that's a sight we don't see everyday." Bella smiled when she spotted his truck, parked amid the many vehicles in the multi-level garage. "This level's full. I think we're going to have to park further down."

"So little faith," Alice teased in that singsong voice of hers. "I'll park us right by the doors, you'll see."

"Did you see that in a vision?" Bella couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"I might have." Alice's golden eyes sparkled in the dimness. As they drove by a red BMW, she nudged her head, and said, "Rosalie and Emmett are here."

They drove onward.

"What did I tell you?" Alice beamed as a car started backing out of a spot a short distance ahead. No sooner had the Toyota exited the parking spot than the Carrera took its place. "Right by the doors."

"I really should stop doubting you."

"You really should," Alice countered as Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out.

Because this was the height of summer, the air was on the warm side this night.

As her friend exited the car, Bella allowed her eyes to scan the neighboring parking spaces. "That's Carlisle's car."

Like the rest of his coven, the senior member of the Cullen family had recently swapped his vehicle for a newer model, the very latest even. Like it's predecessor, the car was a Mercedes, but instead of going with the standard black, he had opted for a classy silver this time.

"Come. He'll be waiting for us." Not knowing what to make of the glint in her friend's eyes, Bella watched as Alice shut the car door and activated the alarm.

Once inside the building, the two took an elevator up to the ground floor, where the doors parted to reveal the hotel's lobby.

Like the hotel they were staying at, the Seattle Grand was rather upscale. Contemporary yet cozy at the same time, the lobby had shiny sand-colored floors, and a geometrically intricate ceiling that was comprised of various shades of wood, from light to dark. As if that wasn't impressive enough, bronze accents adorned the wide internally lit columns that acted as support beams.

"Whoa… Talk about classy chic." Her heels clicking as she went, Bella slowed to admire the ceiling again. A series of square glass-ensconced lights illuminated the main area of the space, their brightness just soft enough to be soothing.

At present, a number of people were lingering around, or striding through the space. Judging by their fancy attires, it seemed most of them were wedding guests.

"There they are!" A male voice suddenly called from across the lobby, the deep, energetic tone leaving little doubt as to who it was.

Following the sound, Bella craned her neck to see beyond an elderly couple, her smile broadening when she finally caught sight of him.

Like most everyone here, Emmett was dressed to impress tonight. Smiling that bright smile of his, the muscled but fun-loving beast of a vampire waved them over to where he and Rosalie were standing, by a sitting area set before a decorative fireplace.

"Hi, Emmett. Hey, Rosalie," Bella greeted the couple as she neared. "Wow. You both look amazing."

"Did you hear that, babe?" His face split in a shit-eating grin. "Swan Girl thinks I clean up nice."

Her perfectly coiffed hair burnished by the light of the fireplace, Rosalie smirked at her husband. "You do clean up nice. Hey, Bella." While the blond vampire had never been her closest friend, she didn't seem as cool or aloof with her tonight. Bella briefly wondered why.

Arm in arm with Emmett, Rosalie wore a scoop neck dress that would be the envy of many this evening. Deep violet in color, it hugged her statuesque figure in a way that was sure to gain a lot of attention, from men and women alike. She really was that stunning.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice inquired, her tear-drop earrings swaying and sparkling as she looked about the lobby.

"Not sure. He was here a moment ago," Emmett answered on a shrug.

"Too bad Jasper couldn't be here," Bella chimed in, then glanced at Alice who said, "He's been doing really well, but it's not always easy for him." They all knew what she meant. Because he hadn't fully conquered his desire for human blood, being around people remained a challenge to Jasper. Though he saw it as a failing on his part, the rest of his coven understood and sympathized with his struggles. After all, Jasper had been the last to convert to the family's "vegetarian" diet, and change did not come easy to vampires.

"He's trying really hard, and I'm proud of him,"—now Alice spoke in whispers—"But a wedding reception… all those people dancing and sweating…" She rubbed her arms and shuddered, no doubt recalling a troubling vision she'd had. "It was best if he stayed home this time."

With a glance at her diamond encrusted watch, Rosalie suggested they head to the room in which the wedding would be held. When they got there, Bella couldn't help but stare. Coming to a halt just inside the threshold, she skimmed a gaze over the slip-covered chairs. White with beautiful bows on the back, there must have been two-hundred seats. The bride being originally from Seattle, most of the arriving guests seemed to be filing toward her side. Her attention going to the ceiling, Bella had to admire the architecture, and the large chandelier that defined the space. This hotel was quite splendid.

As Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, headed for their seats, Bella lingered behind, taking in the little white lights and floral arrangements that had been woven into three separate archways, set at interval along the aisle.

"Good evening, Isabella." That voice, combined with the use of her non-abbreviated name, immediately revealed who it was.

A shy smile finding light on her mouth, Bella bit her lower lip before turning toward the newcomer. "Carlisle. Hi." Swallowing hard, she motioned toward his suit. "Wow, you look…" Perfect. Sexy as whoa. Honestly, the guy looked like he belonged on a two-page spread in GQ Magazine.

His charcoal suit was pressed to perfection, his jacket and vest a shade darker than his silk tie. In contrast, his dress-shirt was white, the crisp color helping to mask the paleness of his vampire skin.

Rendered stupid by the God-like vision before her, Bella forced her gaze upward. Awkwardly, she said, "You changed your hair." An observation rather than a question.

Ever since Bella had met him, Carlisle had always parted it on one side. But now his golden locks were swept back in a seemingly effortless yet professional style. Though she had liked his previous hairstyle, Bella found she rather liked this one. He looked… younger this way. Not that he had ever looked old.

"I thought it was time for a change," he stated at length.

"Well, it looks good."

Carlisle inclined his head in thanks, his voice honey-soft when he returned the compliment. "You look enchanting."

As heat bloomed on her cheeks, Bella toyed with her scarf-like over-piece, then glanced about the room. "Beautiful venue."

Carlisle's hands were in his pockets. He, too, looked around the room. "Yes, very. It's going to be a lovely wedding."

"Hey. You finally made it." Charlie's voice sounded from somewhere behind her left shoulder. Turning, she watched as her father and his wife made their way over.

"Hi, Ch… dad. Hi, Sue."

Used to seeing him in uniform or in a plaid shirt and jeans, Bella found it strange seeing her father in a suit.

Clad in a simple coffee-coloured dress, his wife happily returned the greeting, while Charlie nodded to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen," he said.

"Chief Swan."

The two exchanged a brisk handshake.

"Feels kinda strange running into you outside of work," Charlie said, for though their respective careers differed, they often crossed paths on the job. "Especially way out here in Seattle."

"Indeed, it is. But since we're not acting in our professional capacities, how about we forego our titles for the evening? Please, call me Carlisle."

"Sure thing." To Bella, he said, "How was the drive over?"

"Good."

"You all settled over at your hotel?"

"Yeah, Alice and I checked in earlier today."

"This hotel is something else, isn't it?" His eyes sweeping about the venue, Charlie tucked his hands in his pockets. By the way he kept balancing his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet, Bella could tell he was feeling out of place.

"It's certainly a far cry from that run-down motel in Forks," Sue broke in, then told Bella about their unexpected upgrade. "They gave us a room with a king size bed!" Laughing, she shook her head. "That mattress wouldn't even fit in our bedroom at home."

"Excuse me," one of the ushers said as he approached the group. Keeping his voice low, he apologized for the interruption, and informed them that the ceremony was about to begin.

The drone of lowered voices filled the space. A glance at the room confirmed that most everyone had taken their seats. As a nervous excitement filled the room, Bella, her father, and Sue made their way to the groom's side, while Carlisle went to sit with his family on the other side, two or three rows behind them.

"Bobby seems nervous," Bella said to Charlie, but kept her voice low. "That's the third time he's wiped his brow."

"Can you blame him? Weddings are nerve-wracking." He would know, having married twice. The first had been a Vegas wedding with Bella's mother, Renée. Whereas his second wedding had been more low key. A private ceremony at the court house, just over a year ago. Casting a loving glance at his new wife, Charlie gave an amused chuckle before looking at Bobby. "Poor bastard."

On one side of the room, a string quartet started playing. Then the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. When the bride finally came into view, all the guests stood. Jill Jenkens looked stunning. And as nervous as he still seemed, the groom only had eyes for her.

As far as weddings went, this one wasn't half bad. The ceremony itself was simple but lovely. As the bride and groom shared a kiss, Bella clapped along with the other guests. But while the applause continued, she thought she sensed a gaze on her, from somewhere to her right. Turning her head, she searched the crowd, and soon concluded that she had imagined it. The Cullens, along with everyone else, were staring and smiling at the newly-wedded pair up front. Resuming her clapping, Bella did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter didn't have much in terms of ridiculousness, but to be fair, wedding craziness usually starts during the reception ;-)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated (in fact, they're writing fuel). Kudos are cool, too.
> 
> Until next time, take care!
> 
> CygnusRift


	2. An Annoying Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was going over my story document today, I realized that chapter 2 was pretty much finished. So y'all are getting an update sooner than I thought you would.
> 
> To all who are reading this, thank you for clicking on my story.
> 
> And to all who left reviews or pressed kudos, thank you!!!

CHAPTER 2

AN ANNOYING DINNER

While the bride and groom went to take pictures, the guests were directed toward an adjacent banquet hall.

As Bella and the other guests filed in, she noted the lovely table arrangements, and the intricate patterns of light that were projected on the empty dance floor. As elegant as the wedding had been, the dinner and reception were clearly meant to wow the guests. It had everything from smooth lighting, to candles and flower arrangements, even a few ice sculptures. Good thing the bride was a doctor, and good thing her family supposedly came from money, because this wedding was clearly costing a small fortune.

"Arranged seating," Charlie stated flatly. "Great."

"I'm sure we'll all be sitting together," Sue replied, hand motioning to include Bella. "Come on. We should find our seats."

Turns out, Sue had assumed wrong. While she and Charlie were seated next to one another, Bella's place card was nowhere near theirs. In fact, it was three tables away, next to people she didn't even know.

_Fantastic…_

"Bella!" Alice's voice echoed over the drone of conversation. Turning, Bella saw that her friend was making her way over. "Apparently, the bride is a fan of mixing things up. Except for couples, she decided it'd be fun to scatter the guests around. Her way of getting people to mingle and get to know each other."

"You've got to be kidding me." Annoyed yet resigned to her fate, Bella was pulling out her chair when Alice stopped her.

"You can't sit there."

Bella frowned. "Why not?"

"You're going to have a horrible time if you sit at this table. Trust me."

"Okay," was her drawn-out reply. "So then where am I supposed to sit?"

"Don't tell the bride, but we're going to cheat a little. You and I are going to trade places tonight." The expression on her face suggested she was quite pleased with herself. "You see that table over there? The one by the potted plant?"

Bella craned her neck to see.

"You'll find my place card there," Alice said and rounded Bella's shoulder.

"And you're sure this switch is for the best?"

"Hey, no doubting, remember?" The pixie's slender hands came to rest on Bella's upper arms. With a gentle nudge, Alice steered her in the right direction. "Now go enjoy your evening."

Throwing a final glance at Alice, Bella warned, "Alright, but you better come see me as soon as dinner is over. Or vice versa. I'm not spending the entire evening dodging small talk with strangers."

Her friend's answering laughter was like windchimes. "You won't. I promise. Now hurry along."

* * *

It was decided; Bella was going to kill Alice.

The guy sitting next to her—a lanky tuxedo-clad redhead named Drew—had been talking her ear off for the past half hour. Swirling his wine around his glass, he had started by pointing to her place card. " _So, your name's Alice._ _Where are you from, Alice?"_

Choosing not to correct him, Bella had faked a small smile and replied, _"Forks."_

 _"Forks,"_ he had echoed like he didn't quite know where it was. But then, as he had scratched his ear, the name had clicked. " _Forks! A small town, yeah? A few hours from here, off the 101?_ "

" _That's the one_." Bella had never been a snob, but there was just something about the guy. It wasn't his average looks—average she didn't mind. And it wasn't his awkwardness—awkward she could deal with, and relate to. But his stare was a tad too intense for her liking, and he kept leaning toward her, invading her personal space in a slimy way.

" _So what do you do?"_ he had asked.

" _I graduated from university two months ago. English major_."

Hoping he would catch the hint and chat with someone else, Bella had looked to the other diners in hopes of joining another conversation. But then, out of the blue, Drew had blurted that his father owned a staple company. _"Do you like staples?"_

No joke. He had actually asked her that.

" _Um… staples are cool,"_ had been her answer. But then, what else was she going to say?

Now the guy was going on and on about how he was going to inherit the company in a few years. Nodding behind her wine glass, Bella listened with half an ear, scanning those seated around the table. Much to her dismay, they were all absorbed in other conversations.

When her dining companion started bragging about the new car he drove, Bella downed the rest of her wine, and debated escaping to the bathroom. _With my luck, he'll just follow me there_. Desperate for another solution, she searched the room with her eyes. _Please, someone rescue me._ But the dinner portion wasn't quite over, and the Cullens were scattered throughout the room. At present, the closest one was Carlisle, but he was seated two tables away, with his back to her.

At long last, most of the guests had finished eating, but because the newlyweds were now sharing their first dance as husband and wife, people weren't leaving their tables just yet.

Resigned to wait a little longer, Bella watched the wedded pair for a time, but then, without realizing, her gaze drifted over to Carlisle. At present, the good doctor was talking with an older gentleman, while the ladies across his table sipped at their drinks and devoured him with their eyes.

Their attention might have bothered her a little, but Carlisle never seemed interested in the women who crossed his path. Not even the ones who threw themselves at him. Oh, Bella had heard the stories, how the nurses at the hospital constantly drooled over him. According to Charlie, some of them couldn't even concentrate on their work when Carlisle was around.

In a way, she couldn't blame them. Bella, herself, wasn't immune to his charms—though she would never ogle him like those women were doing now. At least not so openly. She might have a teeny tiny crush on her doctor friend, but Bella wasn't some doe-eyed ninny. She had more sense than that.

Besides, this was Carlisle. He wasn't an object, and he wasn't a happy meal. A kind and decent man, he wasn't the type to use women. His patients were a priority, and his chosen family meant everything to him. Maybe there wasn't enough room for anything else.

A few weeks ago, when she and Alice had been alone at the house, the two of them lounging on the veranda out back, her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had asked if Carlisle had always been alone.

" _Alone? In what sense?_ " Alice had asked in turn.

" _Well, you and Jasper… you're together. So are Emmett and Rosalie. But Carlisle doesn't seem to have anyone. Was it always that way? Did he have someone in his human life? A wife he lost when he was changed, or_ …"

" _Carlisle never married_. _As for whether or not he has ever been in love, I couldn't really say. He has never told me. But as long as I have known him, he's never dated. So, to answer your question, I suppose that, yes, he's always been alone_."

For three hundred and seventy years…

" _He must be lonely, no?_ "

Eyes on the surrounding forest, Alice had given it some thought. " _Living with two happily married couples, I'm sure he must be at times. I know I was before I met Jasper."_ In the ensuing silence, the wind had ruffled her short hair. _"The world is a strange place, Bella. You never know what's around the corner, who you'll meet and how they'll change your life. Some might call me an optimist, or a hopeless romantic, but I have hope for Carlisle. One day, he'll see her. He'll see and recognize the love of his life."_ Smiling a private smile, she had nodded in conviction, and breathed a hopeful sigh.

Gifted with the ability to see possible outcomes for the future, maybe she knew something everyone else didn't. Maybe Alice had seen the lucky woman who might capture Carlisle's heart one day.

A clicking sound encroached upon Bella's thoughts, and she realized that Drew was chuckling and snapping his fingers in front of her face. It made her flinch. "Alice? Earth to Alice."

_Oh wait, right. That's supposed to be me._

Annoyed by his rudeness, Bella blinked and frowned at him. "I'm sorry what?"

"I was asking if you dance."

Her mouth fell open, but no sound came out. _Oh, hell no_ , she wanted to say.

Indeed, guests were now flocking toward the dance floor.

When Bella failed to answer, Drew narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin. "I take it you're not a dancer. That's too bad. I am told I have _quite_ the moves."

 _Someone kill me now._ And where the fuck was Alice?

Needing to get away, Bella was about to rise and excuse herself, but the cornball leaned in to the point that she could smell his breath. Cheese. Eww. His arm coming to rest on the back of her chair, he lowered his voice, and wagged his eyebrows. "You know, I live not too far from here. If you want, we can just hop in my convertible and head on over there. I'll give you the grand tour. What do you say?"

_That's it. Enough._

Bella leaned far away from him. Eyebrows shooting toward her hairline, she opened her mouth to send him packing, but someone said her name first. Her real name, in a honeyed voice.

Relief washed over her, and her eyes fell closed. _Thank God._

"Isabella?" Drew looked downright confused. "Who's Isabella?"

Desperate to get away from the dorky weirdo creep, Bella pushed away from the table, and gained her feet. "Carlisle." Now that she was facing away from Mister heir-to-a-staple-fortune, Bella mouthed a silent _thank you_ , and came to stand beside her rescuer.

"Isabella is Alice's middle name," Carlisle supplied before meeting her gaze. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Trying not to shudder at the word friend, Bella discerned the knowing glimmer in Carlisle's expression. Playing along, she said, "Yes, how rude of me. This is Drew. Drew, meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Her significant other," Carlisle kindly broke in, knocking the proverbial wind out of her.

Clearly aware of Drew's unwanted advances, Carlisle smiled warmly at Bella and offered her his arm. More than glad to join in the ruse, she slipped her arm through his, and looked at the blanching redhead.

At first, Drew merely stared at them, his rounded eyes reminding her of a deer caught in headlights. "So he's your..." he stammered and seemed to shrink by an inch or two.

"Boyfriend. Going on two years now," Bella lied with grateful ease. Exchanging a blissful glance with Carlisle, she even leaned her head on his hard shoulder. He smelled sinfully good.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Carlisle said to Drew before patting Bella's hand. "Sweetheart, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I would love to, honey."

With that, Carlisle led her across the dancefloor, where couples were slow dancing to Natalie Cole's _Unforgettable_.

"Oh my god. Thank you," Bella exclaimed without letting go of his hand. As she trailed slightly behind him, her palm was a sweaty mess against his cool skin. Normally, she would have been embarrassed, but Bella couldn't bring herself to care at the moment, so glad was she to be rid of her creepy dinner companion.

Having reached a sparsely occupied section of the dance floor, Carlisle faced her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern etched on his forehead.

"Yeah. I'm okay. That guy was just a bit much." A shiver went through her, and she chanced a look across the room.

Much to her relief, Drew was no longer staring at her. Instead, he was weaving his way between the tables, winking at a woman who—by the roll of her eyes—was clearly not interested.

Realizing where she was and who she was with, Bella looked to Carlisle once again. His eyes were still on her but, regrettably, he had let go of her hand.

"What is it?" she asked upon noting his hesitation.

His features lit by moving patterns of light, Carlisle lowered his chin for a moment. He seemed almost bashful. "Generally speaking, I know you're not a fan of dancing, so if you would rather sit with Alice…" His smile was muted but kind.

"No. No, it's fine," she assured him, and saw something kindle in his golden eyes.

"I'd be happy to dance with you," she reiterated and meant it. "Although I should warn you, I'm not a very good dancer."

"I beg to differ. I've seen you dancing once."

A look of shock settled on her features. He did _not_ just bring that up.

"That wasn't the same, and you know it. I was alone, and being silly. It wasn't actual dancing." Mortified laughter rose in her throat. "I promise you, I am a _horrible_ dancer."

Carlisle seemed undeterred. "I doubt that."

"You say that now. Wait until I step on your toes ten or fifteen times."

"I'm quite certain my stone feet can handle it."

And so he clasped her fingers with one hand, while the other slid around her ribcage, landing in the correct position on her shoulder blade. Locked in a semi-formal dance pose, he looked into her eyes, and started leading, following the jazzy tune as the overhead lights cast slow-moving patterns over their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil cliffhanger, I know. But fear not, folks. Chapter 3 will pick up exactly where this one left off.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated and desperately hoped for. ;-)
> 
> Until next time, take care!
> 
> CygnusRift xox


	3. Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I edited and uploaded a chapter on another story earlier in the evening, I hadn't planned on updating this one just yet. But as I was looking through my story document, I realized this part was nearly finished. So here it is. Hopefully, it reads okay.
> 
> As always, thanks go out to all my readers.

CHAPTER 3

UNFORGETTABLE

They were dancing in a slow-moving circle, the overhead lights casting star-like patterns all around. A gentleman through and through, Carlisle held Bella at a respectable distance. His features open and kind, he broke their silence by saying, "Now that you've graduated, how are you enjoying your time at home?"

Her left hand resting on his right shoulder, Bella gave a light shrug. "It's alright, I suppose. Charlie and Sue have been nothing but welcoming. But if I'm being honest, a part of me can't wait to get out of their hair, to land a job and find a place of my own."

"Alice tells me you applied for a teaching position at a college in Seattle."

"I did. It's for teaching English as a second language. But I applied to a few other places as well. Publishing houses and the like. I just haven't heard anything yet."

Carlisle regarded her with a warm expression. "Give it some time. I'm certain they'll call."

"I'm hoping they will, but since I don't have actual experience, I know it can be a while before I hear anything."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're intelligent, hard-working, responsible." One by one, his words sent a rush of heat to her blushing cheeks. "You have a passion for the English language. They would be fools not to consider you."

Angling her head to the side, Bella studied her dancing partner for a long moment. "Why are you always so kind?"

Carlisle chuckled at that. "I think, in this instance, the word you are looking for is 'truthful'. I mean it, Bella; they'd be crazy not to hire you."

Touched by his unwavering belief in her, Bella relaxed in the structured circle of his arms. With a sweeping glance around the room, she soon spotted her father and Sue. They were still seated at their table, but Alice had joined them. Whatever she was saying, Charlie seemed to find it amusing. His mouth was curved in a smile, his shoulders bobbing up and down as he laughed. He'd always liked Alice.

As she scanned the room for Emmett and Rosalie, Bella soon spotted them on the other side of the dance floor. A stunning couple, the dancing duo received many envious looks but, as always, had eyes only for each other.

"See, I knew you could dance." Carlisle's voice drew Bella out of her thoughts. "You haven't stepped on my toes even once."

"Ah, but this dance isn't over yet. I still might. I'm a klutz, rememb—" As if to prove her point, her ankle turned without warning. Not enough to cause pain or injury, but enough to skew her balance, and make her breath catch.

With lightning-quick reflexes, Carlisle tightened his hold on her. "Are you alright?"

Mortified beyond belief, Bella cringed, but held to his steady frame. "Yeah."

He was frowning now, his gaze lowering as he eased away just enough to peer down at her feet. "Did you hurt your ankle?"

"Only my pride. It was just a misstep." Bella straightened, and put her full weight on her foot. "See?"

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Carlisle smiled, but narrowed his eyes in question.

"What?"

"Just something I noted earlier. Your shoes… I thought you weren't a fan of heels."

"I'm not. But I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Oh?"

"Alice. She sort of… stole my shoes."

His answering laughter caressed her eardrums, making her relax even more. Not only did the man know how to dance, Carlisle had a knack for putting her at ease—even with those hazardous stilettos strapped to her feet.

For the third time that evening, her thoughts vaulted back to the first time she had laid eyes on him. As Bella relived the event, she found herself chuckling, and couldn't seem to stop.

"You're laughing." Carlisle's mirthful expression mirrored her own, his voice scarcely above a murmur when he asked, "Where did you go just now?"

"I was just thinking. Remembering."

"Remembering what?" When her answer was slow to form, a look of embarrassment crossed Carlisle's beautiful face. If he had been able to, Bella felt certain he would have been blushing. "Forgive me," he said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright." It really was. "What you said earlier, about my dancing. I was just thinking about the night we met."

"Ah. The kitchen incident."

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Seems like a fitting name for it." His brows rose by a fraction. "Unless you can think of a better one."

"No. The kitchen incident seems appropriate enough."

Even after all these months, the memory was clear as glass in her mind.

After a grueling semester at university, Bella, Alice, and Jasper had returned to Forks for the holidays. Being close friends with Bella, the wedded pair had visited her at Charlie's house a few times. But a night or two before New Years, the pixie had invited her to sleep at the Cullen family home.

Throughout that day, Bella had gotten to spend time with the Cullens. Well all of them except Carlisle, whom she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. Indeed, up until that point, her visits had always coincided with his shifts at the hospital. And that day had been no different. However, later that evening, when Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie had left for a brief hunt, Bella had found herself alone in their huge house.

After a heavenly shower, she had donned some pajama shorts and her university sweatshirt. Then, with a towel wrapped around her head, she had gone to the kitchen, where Emmet had stocked the fridge and cupboards with enough food to feed a small army.

In the mood for a late-night omelette, she had cranked up some tunes, fetched a pan, and started cooking. Once she had fixed her omelette, and eaten every last bit of it, Bella had tackled the dirty dishes. Humming and dancing to the music, she had been standing by the sink, her hands and forearms buried beneath a mountain of suds, when she had heard a soft _thud_ behind her.

Assuming her friends had returned from their hunt, she had ceased her semi-stationary dancing and had glanced up at the large kitchen window, catching not only her reflection but that of a man—a stranger—maybe ten paces behind her.

Gasping or screaming in absolute fright, Bella had whirled around at once, her trembling fingers wrapped around the item she had been washing. A fucking spatula of all things. Brandishing the pathetic utensil like a knife, she had yelled, super fast, " _Who-the-fuck-are-you?!_ " Without tearing her eyes from the wide-eyed intruder, she had blindly reached for her cell phone. " _You better leave now. I'm calling the cops_." _And if I scream loud enough, my vampire friends will hear me._

Hands slowly rising in surrender, the blond stranger had backed away a step. It was then that she had noted the briefcase by his feet. Clad in slacks, and a sweater vest worn over a dress shirt and tie, the man hadn't looked like a stereotypical home intruder. " _I take it you're Bella Swan_."

Her brain had misfired for a second, but then his carefully uttered words had sunk in, and she had realized her mistake.

Mortified.

Like Alice, Jasper, and the rest of the gang, the man had a pale and flawless complexion. A vampire, she had thought, and breathed a sigh of relief when she had noted the golden color of his eyes. A vegetarian vampire, thank God.

This had to be Car—

" _I'm Carlisle Cullen_ ," he had said by way of greeting, his palms raised in a placating gesture. " _Alice's brother for all intents and purposes_."

Her heart in her throat, Bella had lowered her sudsy spatula. " _Her brother. Right. Of course_." Aware of what he was, Bella had known that the man was not really Alice's brother. Not by blood anyway. Rather, he was the head of his coven. A coven that functioned more like a family than anything else.

" _I'm sorry I frightened you_ ," he had added with genuine contrition.

" _You didn't. I mean, you_ did, _but_ …" Her own words had made her cringe. " _What I mean to say is, it's fine. No harm done_." A glance at the water on the floor and her cheeks had turned fire-engine red. " _I'm sorry I made a mess in your kitchen_."

Before she could rethink her actions, Bella had removed the towel from her head, using it to wipe the soapy splatter. Realizing how she must look, practically on all fours, in purple pajama shorts and a faded sweatshirt, her wet hair an absolute mess, Bella had prayed for the floor to open up. _Smooth, Swan. Very smooth. You look like a fucking tart_.

Back in the present, Bella chuckled and addressed her dancing partner. "I swear, that moment will forever be in my top ten most embarrassing moments." Carlisle arched an amused brow, but she went on. "There you were, coming home from work, only to find this dish-washing, spatula-wielding lunatic in your kitchen."

His snort of laughter was contagious. She continued, "Alice had told me about you, and I knew we were bound to meet at some point, but… I don't know… I guess I just wasn't expecting to meet you _that_ night, in that way."

"If you're looking for complete honesty, I must say I found you rather endearing."

"Endearing?" _Aw, come on_ , she wanted to say, but laughed instead.

"Endearing, yes. For there I was, coming home from a long day at work, only to find this vivacious woman, dancing and washing dishes in my kitchen, with a fluffy towel wrapped around her lovely head." His amusement faded a little. "My only regret is that I nearly scared her to death. Had I known, I would have knocked or coughed or…"

Touched by his words, Bella lowered her gaze to his tie. They might have been dancing in a sea of people, but right now, she was blind to all but the man in front of her.

Granted, she hadn't known him nearly as long as she had known Alice or Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie, but she now considered him a friend—though secretly, Bella wished he was more than that.

As the two swayed in tandem, Natalie Cole's voice drifted over the speakers. _Unforgettable in every way. And forevermore, that's how you'll stay._ Matching her partner's tempo, Bella was drifting on the melody when Carlisle released her hand just long enough to lift her chin, raising her eyes back to his.

"As you know, I've lived a very long life," he said quietly. "But amongst all the memories I have, I must confess that _that_ particular memory will forever be one of my favorites." Carlisle paused for the span of a heartbeat, his mouth tilting in a small boyish smile.

"It's like the song says… you're unforgettable, Isabella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here was chapter 3. Sorry it wasn't very long. As always, reviews are appreciated. 
> 
> CygnusRift xox


End file.
